Time
by Life'sabitchman
Summary: The fight to kill Aizen mite be over but that doesn't change anything life has to go on. Toshiro and Momo hurt the most in the battle. Will time heal there wounds? Only rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Toshiro and Momo lovers I hope you like my story I will try to update chapters as soon as I'm done but sorry if it takes awhile. Ok so this story is after Aizen is defeated and I'm kind of just making it up as I go so I hope it turns out ok. Thanks for reading :D

Everyone had gotten back to the soul society from the winter battle with Aizen now not even one year later. It was back to normal now. Like nothing had happened.

And there were a lot of changes happening around the soul society, the communication between divisions was messed up there were lots of fights saying they were suppose to be guarding the area were another team was. And it didn't help that the hollows number had increased now that Aizen wasn't there to be the leader of them they did what ever they wanted.

But things between Toshiro and Momo were different it was hard for them to talk. Toshiro couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. And momo knew he felt that way no matter what she said that she didn't blame him he could help but feel like he should have seen it coming.

But today they planed to meet and go eat some watermelon like they did as kids.

Momo walked down the hall of 10th division to caption Hitsugayas office. "Today I'm going to make him believe I forgave him and nothing is going to stand in my way no matter what!" Momo thought to her self. Ones she reached his office she knocked "Toshiro you ready to go?" Momo said as she opened the door.

Toshiro was sitting at his desk doing some paper work. He looked up and smiled "yeah let's go" he got up and walked over to the couch in the middle of the room were lieutenant Matsumoto layer asleep "hey wake up and do your work. It better be done when I get back" he warned Matsumoto turned on her side "yes of course caption" she muttered. He sighed and walked to Momo "come on" he said as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of the room.

Toshiro was still holding her hand as they walked throw the serrate. Once he noticed he let go of her hand with a red face. Momo smiled and giggled. As they walked Momo would glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her sometimes. When they mad eye contact it was hared to look away, she could stair in to them for ever.

After a will of walking Momo couldn't stand the silence between them. "Hey you're taller then me!" she tolled him. They stopped walking. He laugh "yeah I am no by much thou" he tolled her "I have all ways been taller then you thou all ways" she said "well things are changing" he said starting to walk again. Momo stood there for a mint "change huh?" she said then ran to catch up with him.

But as they walked a held butterfly came "what's this" Toshiro said as he got the message "argent captions meeting at once? What could it be about?" he said.

"What? No today was are day! I was going to tell him… no!" Momo thought to her self she didn't now what to do there was nothing she could do. "Sorry Momo" Toshiro said in a low voice he didn't want to go but as a caption he had to.

"No don't worrier about it its fine" Momo said but her voice cracked as she was talking. Looked down at her feet she didn't want to face him.

Then all of a sudden she felt a worm hand on her cheek, she looked up. She looked up at Toshiro he looked upset "I'm sorry I really am. Ill make this up to you I promise. Ok?" Toshiro said. And then he was gone and Momo was alone. Tear stared fall down her face. "No he promised he would make it up to me!' she said wiping the tears way as she started walking back to her carters.

What could this be about? Toshiro thought to him self as he walked down the hall to the meeting room. He sow Captions Kyoraku and Ukitake, Toshiro walked up to them "do you old fools now what's going on?" he asked "oh hello caption Hitsugaya" caption Ukitake said. "Afraid not that old man what's he up to" caption Kyoraku said.

They reached the room then. All the captions were there. Everyone lines up waiting for the commander to start the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming at such a short notice. As you now things have been very hectic lately. I'm changing things up. Squads 3 5 and 7 do not have captions. And its going to take a bit to get new captions so iv decided to combine the three squads to another different captions they will take full response ability for them till new captions are assigned." Caption commander tolled everyone.

Combine squads? Toshiro thought to himself. "What three captions are taking over?" asked caption Uhahana. The commander looked at the captions as they all looked at him waiting how ever he picks show the he thinks that they can take the responsibility of 2 squads that's a lot of work for one caption.

"The captions I have picked are…"


	2. Chapter 2

"The caption I have picked is, caption Kyoraku to take over squad 3" he said. All the captions looked at Kyoraku. He looked surprised he was expecting to get picked at all. "Me?" he said. It wasn't a very big surprise thou the commander and him go way back. "The caption I have picked is caption Kuchiki to take over squad 7" commander said. Caption Kuckiki just looked up at him and nodded. That wasn't surprise ether he takes his work very secrecy. "And that caption in charge of squad 5 is caption Hitsugaya." What me? Why I'm one of they least experienced caption here. Everyone looked at him to with a surprised look on there face as well. "The rest of you may leave I need to talk to you three thou" commander said.

Once everyone left the three captions lined up in front of the commander. "Now then I picked you three because I now you can handle this. I want your lieutenants to work together with that other squad and they can talk to there squad sense they now them not you and trust them it's hard to just all of a sudden to talk orders for someone they don't know" he said. All three of us nodded once. "If any of you have questions don't hesitate to ask. You may go" he tolled us.

We all walked out Toshiro couldn't help thinking about Momo now she would be working right under him. They would be with each other every day. "Caption Hitsugaya" he heard caption Ukitake call from behind him he was with caption Kyoraku "yes caption Ukitake?" he asked as he turned to him "do you want to go get a drink in celebration of yours and Shunsui being picked?" he asked. "Thanks for asking but I want to talk to my Lieutenant about the changes" he tolled them. "Ok well you now were to find us if you change your mind" he tolled Toshiro as they walked away.

"Theses just so much paper work" said Momo as she sat in the office of the 5th division. She was doing all the paper work sense caption Aizen left. It was hard but she liked taking the responsibility. Then she herd a knock on the door. "Momo can we talk" Toshiro said from behind the door. Momo got up fast "what does he want at this hour?" Momo thought to her self as she walked to the door she could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she got closer to the door.

Momo opened the door to Toshiro standing there he had a small smile on his face. "W what is it" she asked. "Come with me I have news I need to talk to you and Matsumoto." He informed her he started walking back to his office.

"Hey wait Up" she yelled shutting the door and running after him. She was disappointed when he said Matsumoto she thought he just wanted to talk to her alone. She shocks her head she shouldn't think like that.

Once they reached his office Matsumoto was sitting on the couch looking at some papers. "Oh caption your back and you to Momo." She said she looked surprised. They all sat on the couches.

"Now what did you want to tell us caption?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well the caption commander has assigned three captions to take over one of the three squads that don't have captions. Caption Kyoraku was assigned squad three and caption kushiki was assigned squad 7" he tolled them. Momos eyes widened "Who was assigned my squad?" she asked even thou it was pretty clear who. "I am taking over your squad momo" he said in a worm voice.

Momo smiled wide "no way really?" she asked she was so happy she throw her arms around Toshiro's neck to hug him he fell back in the couch, his face as red as a tomato hugging her back. She was so worm he never wanted to let go. But then Matsumoto stared to giggle and Momo let go, her face was read to. But they all started to laugh together.

The next morning Toshiro called his entire squad and his new temporarily squad 5. Everyone was whispering no one had been tolled yet what was happening. The squads stood next to on another but with a few feet in between them.

Matsumoto and Momo stood in front of the squads. Toshiro walking up then. "May I have your attention please?" Toshiro said. Everyone stopped taking and looked at him. "Thus of you who don't know me I am caption Toshiro Hitsugaya caption of squad 10" he tolled them he was looking at squad 5. "To make things go easier around the soul society the caption commander as assigned three captions to take over a squad that doesn't have a caption. As you can guess I have been a sighed to take over squad 5" everyone stared to talk then. Saying things like "He's going to be are new caption?" and "This kid?"

"Does anyone have any questions?" he asked looking around some people looked a little confused but no one said anything. "Well that's all I wanted to tell you. Squad 5 any of you may come to me I am your caption for now." He tolled them, then stared walked back in his office but was stopped by Momo grapping his wrist. "Me and Rangiku were thinking could we have a little party to try and get everyone to get to now each other and you?" she asked. "I don't care that's fine" he said going into his office.

That night when Momo went to her squad to tell them about the party everyone was in the dinner hall "hey everyone good news were going to have a party to night at the 10th squad so you guys can get to now each other." Momo said

"Lieutenant Hinamorie can I ask you something about caption Hitsugaya?" asked one of the squad members. "Yes. What about him?" she asked. "Well what's he like? Can we trust him? You seem to now him pretty well" he said. "Hitsugaya and I are childhood friends we have now each other for a very long time. I trust him more then any one in the world." She tolled them everyone looked at each other "well if you know and trust him we will to lets go to the party." He said everyone smiled and went to the party.

The atmosphere around the party was full of life and happiness everyone was getting along. Matsamot had brut out the sake and was already dancing around drunk but everyone laughed at her besides Toshiro who just shock his head.

"So what do you think of the party Shiro-chan?" Momo asked Toshiro sitting next to him at the head of the table. "It turned out well. Good job" Toshiro tolled her. Momo could feel her cheeks turning a bit red. "Thank you" she said looking away. "Toshiro do you think we could go talk for a minute?" Momo asked looking down at the table her face had turned redder then a tomato. She couldn't look at him"… Sure" Toshiro said standing and walking to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"What could she want to talk about" was all that was going throw Toshiro's head as they walked. Once they were in his room Toshiro closed the door "so what did you want to talk about Momo?" Toshiro asked facing Momo.

Momo bowed her head to him "I just wanted to say thank you for everything and not leaving me when everything happened with Aizen. I was being selfish and I should have thought about your feelings Shiro-chan and for that I am truly sorry." She said tears stared poring out her eyes. She felt so afoul about everything she had done.

She stared to wipe way her tears when Toshiro rapped her in his arms holding her tight against him. "Momo I never once blamed you for anything that happened. If it was anyone faults it was Aizens we were both little ponds in his hands. I just wish I would have seen it coming and stopped it from ever happening" Toshiro whispered into Momos hair. Momo bared her face in his chest rapping her arms around him. She felt safe in his arms. All she wanted was him nothing else matter just him.

They moved on to his bed she was still crying. Toshiro lifted her face and wiped away her tears. "You don't have to cry anymore Momo" he tolled her softly. Momo smiled and nodded, still holding her face. Looking into her eyes he had wanted her so badly and now he did he wasn't going to let her go yet. He leaned his head down to hers there lips only inches away from one another. Momo could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as he got closer to her He gently pressed his lips agents hers. Momo closed her eyes and kissed him back.

They layer down on his bed Toshiro on top of Momo kissing her. "Shiro-chan do you love me?" Momo asked polling away. "Momo I've loved you practically my hull live." Toshiro tolled her. "Good I love you" she said kissing him again.

That nigh they gave them self's to each other. Only one thing was on there minds that they were together alone nothing else mattered nothing.

The morning light come into the room lighting it room. Toshiro woke from the light. Momo was lying on his bare chest. He gently pleases her on his bed and got up. Putting hid paints back on and walks over to the window, opening it letting the worm air come in to the room.

He notice his door was cracked open some thing was in the door. He hurried over to the door grabbing the paper. It said "Hi caption I saw you and Momo seem to be getting a long well ;) I new you had it in you sir good job! ~ Rangiku." Toshiro couldn't be leave her coming into his room well they were both lying there naked. "I am going to kill her" he said. "Kill who?" asked Momo she was standing behind him wearing his shirt. "See for your self" he said handing her the paper. Her face turned redder and redder as she read. "She saw us?" she asked "We are going to have to kill her." She said. Toshiro stared laughing hard. "What?" she asked looking around. "Nothing just your face as you read it." He tolled her. She punched his shoulder lightly and started laughing with him.

They both got dressed and Toshiro stared on his paper work and Momo went back to her squad. "MOMO! MOMO!" yelled Rangiku as she ran down the hall to Momo. "What is it Rangiku trouble?" she asked turning to face her. "Come on tell me about last night!" she demanded with a big smile on her face. Momo face turned bright red. "Nothing happened" she said. Rangiku stared to laugh "I am not blind I say you to this morning. You were lying on top of him naked. I know some thing happened." She said. Momo just looked at the floor her face even redder. "So it did happen!" she yelled "we must celebrate!" she tolled her! "No I have work to do and so do you!" Momo tolled her walking away. "Oh your right I have to talk to the caption!" she said running off. "Sorry Toshiro she's never going to forget what she saw" Momo thought to her self.

A few days later it was unusually cold. Momo was walk in Toshiro's office holding a pail of paper work."Here's my report Toshiro." Momo said as she walked in his office setting it on his desk. "Thanks." he said.

Everything between Momo and Toshiro was like nothing happened, besides that they would hold hands and kiss.

"I have to go to a captions meeting now about the squads. I don't think they have assigned new captions yet. I think it's just a check in sense only the captions that were assigned the other squads have to go." Toshiro said. "'Oh is that so. I hope everything go's well" She said "me to." He said kissing Momo and walking out the door.

Every thing around the soul society was going very smoothly sense the new combined squads. It was more like the 10 court guard squads now. But for some reason it felt like it was going to smooth and it wasn't going to stay like this for to much longer.

The three captions stood in front of the commander caption waiting for him to speck. It was always tens in the caption meetings but it seemed even more tens. There mite have only been three captions in the room but the captions that stood in the room had a heavy wheat on there shoulders.

"Is very thing going well?" commander asked "yes sir" all three captions said. "Good but keep on your toe things have been quiet lately but they wont stay like this for long." He said in a worried yet strong voice. "Yes we understand sir." They said "you may go" he tolled them. The tree walked out of the room

"All that for just a check up?" caption Kuchiki said. "Don't take it lightly that old man wouldn't waste are time some thing is happening but he just doesn't wasn't to say." Said caption Kyoraku. We both looked at him. For once thing he was being series second why wouldn't he have just tolled us? We nodded and went are sprat ways.

"What could it be? Commander must not be sure him self" Toshiro thought to him self as he walked back.

Toshiro walked in his office to find Rangiku and Momo playing cards. "Welcome back captain" Rangiku said "yeah hi" he said sitting at his desk "what's the matter?" asked Momo. "Nothing really. Aren't you to suppose to be doing paper work?" he asked. "We got it all done." Said Momo. "That's a surprise you never get your work done Rangiku" he said looking shocked. "Well having Momo to talk to it was easy" she tolled him. "Is that so?" He said looking at some papers.

That night Momo stayed the night in Toshiro's room. They didn't do anything they just held each other. "Momo stay on your toes something's going to happen but I just don't know what yet." Toshiro said after they had been lying there in silent for so long. Momo looked up at his face "What happened you have been uneasy sense the meeting did the commander say some thing?" she asked him. "All he said was to keep on are toes and that this piece wasn't going to last forever. I don't think he even knows" he tolled her. Momo tightened her hold on his waist and barred her face in his chest. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know." He tolled her petting her hair.

Weeks had past since then nothing out of the ordinary had happened but today was colder then it ever has been in a very long time. But this cold air had a thick fog it was already midi day and still hadn't cleared like it normally did. It was quit around the soul society to quiet it didn't seem right.

But the day went on normally. Toshiro started on his pile of paper work he had to sigh. Momo came in to his office to do her paper work there with him and Rangiku. You couldn't see the sun but if you could it would be setting. The day was coming to an end. Nothing out of the ornery happened but Toshiro was still on his garbed.

When suddenly the alarm went off the three shinigami were on there feet in a second heading out side. "What's this spiritual pressure?" Momo asked looking at Toshiro. "It feels like a hollow but not…" he said. Then suddenly a voice come over the alarm intercom " red alert red alert all captions are to report to the meeting room for a quick briefing on the situation report eminently!" the alert said.


End file.
